


Hiking Holiday

by accio_spaceman



Category: Learners (2007), Mrs Ratcliffe's Revolution (2007), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tatennant, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: "Imagine your OTP walking through the woods. However, they lose each other by accident. How do they get back together?"Requested by @thegingergoddess on Tumblr.





	Hiking Holiday

  * Early morning, Chris goes to get fire wood while Doe is still asleep, but then can’t find his way back.
  * Doe wakes up and finds that Chris has gone, but doesn’t start panicking until an hour or so has passed with any sign of him.
  * Doe then tries to phone him, but finds she have no signal.
  * Doe calls out, hoping Chris is near enough to hear them.
  * Doe goes beyond their campsite (but makes sure to keep it in sight!) to call further.
  * Eventually Chis wanders close enough to hear Doe and manages to follow the sound of her voice back to her.
  * However they then find that in Doe’s attempts to help Chris hear them better, they’ve lost sight of the camp…



 

_“Well at least now we’re together.”_

_“Yeah. Together.”_

 

__


End file.
